


Sick on the Holidays

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Happy New Year y'all!On New Year's eve Sousuke comes down with a bad cold. It's only when Makoto shows up does he start to feel better.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Sick on the Holidays

“Ah-HECCK!” 

If there was one thing Sousuke Yamazaki really hated about getting a cold, it was the hacking cough that came with it. 

That, or how utterly disgusting he felt. 

Throwing the tissue and the offending phlegm in the trash, the young man decided to lean back against the soft pillow. Bitterly, Sousuke stared up at the ceiling, as though it was the cause of all his pain and misery. 

How the Hell could he get sick? 

He took enormous pride in his body and, even though he had a habit of pushing the boundaries, he rarely got sick because of it. 

He groaned loudly. 

He was supposed to be spending New Year’s Eve at a friend’s party, drinking, cheering, and kissing his new boyfriend at the end of the night to celebrate a new year. 

Now he was lying in bed, coughing up a lung, feeling like every joint wanted him dead, calling them to apologize for not being there, and building a small mountain of tissues. 

God he hated being sick. 

Especially on the night where he was supposed to come clean about his relationship. 

The relationship was one of relative secrecy between the two men. Not out of embarrassment, but out of uncertainty. 

They had had a decent relationship throughout high school, but there meeting up again in Tokyo was a surprise to both. They had been happy about it, and Sousuke invited the younger for a cup of coffee. Which turned into lunch. 

And then bed. 

They progressed relatively fast, which made the younger of the two rather uncertain. 

Sousuke groaned as he rolled over in his bed, trying to make his sick body comfortable. 

Makoto Tachibana was an interesting man. Kind and gentle, but more than just a little bit naïve in some matters. 

Matters Sousuke was only too happy to help. 

But when Sousuke suggested they tell their friends, he saw a new face to Makoto. 

“Sousuke!” 

Rolling over, the teal eyes looked to the door, his brows wondering about what his mother was calling him for. 

“I’m going out for a bit!” she told him, “you’ve got a friend here to see you!” 

“Kay.” 

It was all he was able to get out with his throat as parched at it was. 

He wondered who had come to visit, given that the rest had sent him a message of get well and assurances that they’d try to see him sometime soon. 

“Sousuke?” 

The young man perked up at the gentle voice, his eyes widening. 

“Makoto?” 

The man in question came through his door, his lips smiling wildly and his hands full from the white bag. 

“Hey,” the younger nodded, “how’re you feeling?” 

“Like death,” Sousuke grumbled sniffing, “no, death would be lovely right about now…” 

“Don’t say that!” Makoto chastised, coming over to rest his fingers on Sousuke’s forehead, “although you are pretty warm…” 

“I always was pretty hot…” 

He chuckled for the first time in what felt like forever, watching at how Makoto would get flustered or frustrated over small things. 

It just meant that he cared. 

“It’s actually been going down since I had a day in,” he commented, “I feel lazy as all Hell though…” 

“You’re sick,” Makoto murmured, “you’re not supposed to be up and doing everything under the sun.” 

“Being at less than 100% hasn’t stopped me before,” Sousuke pointed out, Makoto sighing as he came to sit beside his bed, his hands digging through the bag. 

“That doesn’t mean it was a good idea,” the younger reminded him, his green eyes glancing worriedly to the shoulder. 

Sousuke couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Makoto was always the one who felt it was his duty to protect everyone. So much so that he would often spend so much time that he would forget about himself and his needs. 

That’s why Sousuke wanted to be there. 

“Hey.” 

Makoto looked to him as a hand covered his. 

“My shoulder’s as good as it can be,” he assured the younger, “and it’s not the reason I’m here.” 

Smiling back, Makoto continued to search through the bag to pull out a thermos. 

“I’ll be right back,” he assured his boyfriend, standing to slip out of the room. 

Sousuke wasted no time. 

Glancing to his phone’s reflection, he winced at the sight of his mussed up hair and tired eyes. Running his fingers through his hair, he did his best to fix his appearance. His preening only stopped when the door was pushed open again, this time with Makoto carrying in a tray with a bowl of hot soup and a spoon. 

“Chicken soup always made me feel better,” he announced with a smile, returning to his seat beside the elder, his spoon dipping in for the first morsel. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the party?” Sousuke asked, his body propped up on pillows while Makoto brought up the first spoonful. 

“Why?” the younger asked innocently, blowing the steam away, “I wanted to be with you.” 

Sousuke felt his heart quiver at the kind words spoken so casually. Makoto always seemed to know what to say to anyone. 

“Say Ahh!” 

Makoto seemed almost happy to be offering soup to a sick Sousuke. Though, Sousuke supposed, it was the fact that he was helping someone that made him happiest. 

“My mom made the soup,” he added as an after thought, smiling grimly, “I couldn’t make canned soup if I tried.” 

“Shame,” Sousuke murmured as he swallowed the spoonful, “I was hoping to get to have some of your cooking.” 

“Not unless you like it both burnt and underdone,” Makoto sighed, “I just can’t get it right.” 

“But you keep trying.” 

Green met teal as the elder smiled despite his cold, his hand coming to pat Makoto’s knee. 

“That’s just one of the things I like about you,” he smiled, Makoto blushing as he laughed. 

“That’s it?” he smiled, “that’s why?” 

“Well… I did say _one_ of the things,” he murmured seductively as he continued to slide his fingers up the thigh. 

It was all very sexy, his teal eyes looking up at Makoto, the younger flushing deeply as a hand curved around the muscles of his thighs, his fingertips shaking slightly as he still held the spoon and bowl aloft. 

Sousuke just forgot he had a new need to cough. 

Makoto’s hands were around the heaving back as the elder doubled over in a fit, his hand to his mouth and his chest shuddering. 

“Oh Sousuke,” Makoto looked sadly down at him, “are you okay?” 

No. 

No he was not okay. 

He was supposed to be kissing Makoto in front of all their friends at midnight tonight and a simple cough was keeping him from being near him. 

“Come on, back to bed,” the younger encouraged, his hands guiding the young man back to the mattress, his hands tucking in the elder. 

“This sucks.” 

“Yes it does,” Makoto agreed quietly, “but just sit back in bed and drink your medicine and you’ll get all better in no time.” 

Sousuke pouted as he looked to his cheerful boyfriend, his eyes catching the residue of blush around the younger’s ears. 

“Damn cold,” the elder cursed, “should be getting ready for tonight.” 

To this Makoto laughed, his hand rubbing the elder’s thighs. 

“Just work on getting better,” Makoto smiled, his fingers patting the blankets, “I’ll stay over for the night and make you some tea in the morning, okay?” 

The elder perked up. 

“Staying over?” he asked, a slow smile spreading across his lips, “with me?” 

“Not… _with_ you with you,” the younger hastily corrected him, “but… I’m a little worried about you so…” 

“So you can share my bed,” Sousuke patted the spot next to him, “I’ll get a fresh pillowcase and everything and sleep away from you…” his fingers decided to run back up the thighs, “I’ll do _everything_ to make sure I don’t get you sick…” 

Makoto flushed as he moved the hand away from his legs. 

“Sousuke, you’re sick!” the younger protested, “don’t you ever take a break!?” 

“I still have needs Makoto,” the elder informed him, “besides, I’ll be very careful not to kiss you-” 

“That’s not the point!” Makoto continued, “you need to be resting right now! And-And that… with me…” he blushed a deep red, “it won’t do you much good…” 

“Beg to differ-“ 

“SOUSUKE!?” 

Makoto sucked in a deep breath, praying for patience as he searched for the words to calm his sex-crazed boyfriend down. 

“I don’t want this thing to get any worse than it already is,” Makoto told him kindly, “you need rest. Rest, rest, and more rest.” 

“I need you.” 

Makoto stilled at the confession, his cheeks turning a flaming red and his eyes unable to meet the dark teal. 

“I want you to get better,” the younger mumbled, “I want you to get better…” he swallowed thickly, “so we can go on all those dates you planned.” 

Sousuke watched the younger fidget slightly, his fingers knotting between each other. 

He looked so cute. 

“Damn!” 

Makoto looked up in alarm, Sousuke’s hand now over his eyes as he continued to sigh deeply. 

“You _so_ damn cute,” Sousuke groaned, “and I can’t touch you…” 

The bright green eyes met the sharp teal, Sousuke lounging back with a soft expression. 

“You don’t have to touch me… for me to know that you like me,” Makoto whispered with his kind smile, Sousuke taking in deep breaths. 

“Because I’m _so_ good at the whole talk about the feelings thing,” the elder told him sarcastically, “that’s why my arm is doing great.” 

“Sousuke-” 

“Well it’s true!” 

The younger closed his mouth at the words while Sousuke sucked in a deep breath before he carried on. 

“Face it, I can’t communicate if my life depended on it,” Sousuke told him softly, “why do you think I’m so handsy and horny all the time?” he shrugged, “besides the fact that you’re completely adorable when we’re… well, all the time really.” 

Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. It was one of the best things about Sousuke; no matter how low you felt, he always acknowledged the effort and saw the person. He was blunt and honest and liked to laugh and could be quite arrogant and stubborn. 

But he made Makoto smile in one of his lowest times. 

The young man had left an exam thinking he had completely failed it, that all his two years of work would be for nothing, that he wouldn’t graduate at all let alone on time, that his future was black and that he was a failure for even thinking he could do it. 

That was when he ran into Sousuke in a bar. 

Rin happened to be in Tokyo on winter break and had invited Sousuke along, intending to surprise Haru and Makoto. Wanting to let the lovebirds have their nest, Sousuke had dropped down to the campus bar, surprised when he saw the broad back hunched over a beer and on the verge of tears. 

A quick conversation later, and Makoto was even closer to crying than before. Sousuke was quick, paying for the drinks, grabbed Makoto, and pulled him towards the large rec center. Somehow, still unbeknownst to Makoto, the young man had managed to get access to the pool and let the younger have a dip. 

For the first time in months, Makoto felt at ease enough to smile. The water around him, his short hair flowing and his clothes ruined, the young man felt completely home. 

And Sousuke did that for him. 

All for him. 

Because he wasn’t feeling well. 

And now Sousuke wasn’t feeling well. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto started quietly, “you… don’t need to have sex with me to prove that you love me.” 

“But saying it isn’t enough for me.” 

Sousuke had calmed down, his voice still scratchy from the sickness. 

“And it’s not enough for you either.” 

Makoto felt his throat catch at the words, hating how right the young man was. 

He enjoyed sex. 

At first he was just a bundle of nerves, fearful of doing or saying something completely wrong. 

And Sousuke was just perfect. 

Cool and confident, with a grin that would make anyone weak. He was clever, and thoughtful, and gave Makoto everything. 

Every part of him. 

In that moment, and in all other moments, he was exactly what he needed. 

And Makoto was so scared of not being what Sousuke needed. 

It was the reason he didn’t want their friends to know. 

What if he wasn’t good enough for Sousuke? 

“Hey.” 

The kind voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Makoto looking back up to his sick boyfriend. 

“You should get going to that party,” Sousuke suggested with a smile, “gonna be later than fashionably late.” 

“I told you, I’m not going,” Makoto laughed quietly, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah you should,” the elder encouraged, “not gonna be any fun here, just coughing and groaning and sneezing,” he shrugged, “it’s New Year’s Eve! Go have fun!” 

Makoto looked at Sousuke, his mouth unable to figure an answer that would convince the suborn oaf of a man to change his mind. 

“I… can have fun here too.” 

Sousuke raised a brow at the words, watching as Makoto slowly crawled over him, his face nervous and his knees on either side of Sousuke’s hips. 

“We’re gonna sweat the fever out, are we?” Sousuke asked suggestively, his eyebrow still cocked and his grin just as lopsided. 

“You’re the one who was all eager a few minutes ago,” Makoto teased, “where did that go?” 

“Still here,” his fingers running up and over the pants, creeping up to the strong abs that Makoto still carefully cared for, “just… don’t want to get you sick.” 

Makoto paused at the words, his eyes flicking around the room as he mused. 

“Well then you can wear a mask-” 

“Or,” Sousuke grunted, leaning back, hands still on Makoto’s hips, “I’ll just stay here, and you can stay _there_.” 

He lifted his hips to rub against Makoto’s, the younger trying to keep his balance. 

Makoto swallowed thickly, almost unsure of how he should continue. 

“Hey now,” Sousuke teased, his hand reaching to rub the soft cheeks, “no rush.” 

To this Makoto smiled. His hand reaching to cup the other’s, leaning into the palm. Gently, he pursed his lips to the hand, his own reaching down to the belt loops. 

“Easy…” 

Makoto swallowed thickly as his hips hovered over the elder’s. Slowly, the younger guided the tip to his entrance and slowly began to slide onto Sousuke. 

“Just breathe,” Sousuke whispered, his own lungs sucking in deep breaths as much as his sickness allowed, “you’re looking _so_ good.” 

“S… Sousuke…” 

The green eyes looked up at his partner, the teal holding a steely glint and yet seemed to desire the younger’s well-being. 

“You feel so good,” the elder murmured, his hands reaching to rub the quivering abdomen, “and I’m only partly in,” he licked his lips, “so warm…” 

“You’re teasing me…” Makoto whispered, his hands trying to balance himself. 

“You look cute when I tease you…” 

Makoto looked away at this, preferring to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he started. 

He moved slowly at first, Sousuke watching Makoto move and keeping his own hands on Makoto’s thighs. 

“Ah…” Sousuke leaned back on his pillows, his breathing trying to match the younger’s, “Makoto…” 

The younger panted weakly, his cheeks flushing and his heart hammering. 

“You’re sucking me in so sweetly,” long fingers reached to brush the locks away from the flushed face, “and you look even better.” 

Makoto turned red again but he kept on moving and thrusting. He was speeding up a little more, watching as Sousuke’s breathing increased and his chest started to turn red. 

“ _Ah… ha-AAH!_ ” 

“What an amazing sight,” Sousuke whispered, his fingers unable to stop themselves as they slipped around Makoto’s hips, “Makoto…” 

“ _Hah… Sousuke…”_

Makoto’s hips twitched as he rode his lover, his head tilting upward and his voice calling for the man below him. 

“Yes my Makoto,” the elder moaned, “I’m always here for you…” 

The whole moment was rather romantic. 

Until Sousuke had to cough. 

“Sousuke!” 

Damn. 

Mood killer. 

Sousuke felt himself calm right down when he coughed his lungs up again. Makoto managed to get himself off Sousuke and run over to the young man, placing his hand on Sousuke’s back. 

“I’m sorry!” Makoto apologized, “I-It was stupid!” 

“Yeah… it was,” Sousuke coughed, lying back in his bed, “can we do it again?” 

Makoto stood up, finding his pants and shirt with gusto. 

“No,” Makoto said firmly, “you’re not well.” 

“But—” 

“No.” 

Sousuke looked like a puppy told he couldn’t have another treat. 

“Makoto…” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Makoto told him simply, smiling in embarrassment, “but we’re not doing that again. It was stupid.” 

“I… uh…” Sousuke sighed, leaning back in the bed, “fine…” he looked to his boyfriend, “but… can we still have a New Year’s kiss?” 

Makoto stood tall, his expression softening. 

“Only if you agree to help me when I catch your cold.” 

“Sure,” Sousuke smiled, his hand reaching out and Makoto took it gently, “maybe… we could sweat it out?” 

“Not on your life,” Makoto laughed, leaning over to kiss Sousuke on his forehead, “get better first.” 

“I will,” Sousuke tilted his head up for Makoto, “so I can have an amazing New Year with you.” 


End file.
